Many signal interconnect applications require the transmission of both high frequency and low frequency signals. It is known in the art to use different types of connectors to transmit high frequency and low frequency signals, however, this disadvantageously contributes to high cost and complexity in module design. It would be desirable to provide an interconnect technology whereby both high frequency and low frequency signals are efficiently transmitted.